The present disclosure relates generally to the dispensing of drug products, and, in particular, to methods, systems, and computer program products for managing multiple drug product packaging systems.
Drug product packaging systems may be used in facilities, such as pharmacies, hospitals, long term care facilities, and the like to dispense medications to fill prescriptions. These drug product packaging systems may include systems designed to package medications in various container types including vials and strip packaging. Strip packaging is a type of packaging wherein medications are packaged in individual pouches for administration on a specific date and, in some cases, at a specific time. Typically, these pouches are removably joined together and often provided in rolls. The pouches can be separated from the roll when needed. Although a facility may have multiple drug product packaging systems in operation, the packaging systems are typically managed individually with each packaging system having its own database associated therewith.